Vertically sliding windows often require a spring balance or counter weight. These types of systems assist in raising a heavy window and in addition resist the tendency of the window to fall under its own weight. In the past, various arrangements of springs and brakes have been devised and in general, vendors of window components have had to inventory a large number of components to satisfy the needs of a wide variety of window types used by the general public.